


A Brother's Love

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Bonds, Character Death, Kids, Luffy - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Werewolf, Zoro - Freeform, characters as children, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: Luffy is alone after his whole family was massacred. So he waits. Zoro is alone, running from his burning home. So he flees. He's on his own until he hears a small child wailing in the forest. He now has a brother to take care of, but will things go smoothly forever? Zoro and Luffy as children. Major character death. T for violence and a bit of swearing.





	1. A Brother to Care For

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on here, usually use FF.net, same username.

A three year old vampire with black hair, barefoot and dirty, staggered down the deserted, erie road in his pajamas, and with a thumb in his mouth. In the dark he walked, past all the blood and carnage caused by the humans, his friends and loved ones mutilated beyond recognition, but not yet burned since it hadn’t even been half a day since their deaths. Luffy had been saved by his mother and hidden in the laundry shoot as the violent mob attacked their quaint village, home to kind vampires who had hurt no one. When the screaming stopped, he was able to push the lid up and tumble out of the chute onto the wooden floors, slippery with fresh blood. 

Usually Luffy would like the smell of blood.

He didn’t know why yet, he was so young, but he knew it smelled good and like home, but this blood didn’t smell good, it was horrible and rancid. Vampire blood was not the most enjoyable blood in the world, but it was better than werewolf blood. Vampires and werewolves generally didn’t get along well, that was known very well, but both were equally feared and despised by humans; this prejudice made them an easy target for false allegations . A human could get away with murder if he said all the right things to make people blame an islander. 

Luffy toddled down the street, crying like the child he was-- not knowing his family was dead, but being scared and alone. He didn’t know where he was supposed to go, so he followed the dirt road; hopefully leading to somewhere much safer and less bloody than here, leaving small bloody footprints as he walked.

Elsewhere, an eight year old werewolf pup with green fur ran down the path into the woods. He was followed by the human mob that had gone around the island, massacring anyone and anything non-human. 

The world had once been full of mythical and magical creatures, but the disease of mankind was steadily erasing them out of fear and contempt. Sure, “monsters”-- as non-humans were dubbed-- could be scary, but humans were the most terrifying of all. This island was one of the last homes for the mythical creatures. However it was no longer a refuge, as the humans began their mission to exterminate the four races of creatures living on it. They were all being exterminated equally, the water folk and fairies were peaceful and couldn’t fight as well, being brought down easily, while the vampires and werewolves, peaceful or not, put up a fight, causing many casualties for the human side.

The green pup, Zoro, was lucky enough to be trained in how to control his shifting, so he ran as fast as his four legs could take him, to somewhere other than what remained of his home, bathed in flames.

Once Luffy was far enough away to not be able to smell the blood anymore, he sat down against a tree and hid his head in his hat, the last thing his father had given him before he’d gone to defend his wife and child. Luffy tried to quiet his sobs-- he didn't want anything finding him on this road. He didn’t expect the mob of humans to come back, but he was still scared by the silence accompanying the deserted road. 

His uncle Roger had been telling his family the other day after dinner that there had been attacks on the fairy and waterfolk villages and towns, and that the werewolf areas on the island would most likely be attacked soon. He was sure that the vampires would follow after the werewolves and that everyone should run. Some people who heard the story believed that the vampires could defend themselves, but against all the weapons and the sheer might of the humans, why did they even consider staying? The vampires should have deserted their homes and fled, but most didn’t, and those that did flee were either caught on their way out, or hunted down and killed. The humans were very efficient. 

The vampire waited. He didn’t know for what, but the day was starting soon and he was too young to understand why it would be disastrous for him to be caught in the sunlight. His parents had protected him from the sunlight for his whole short life. He had never been close to even seeing the sun, let alone walk under it.

While he sat, he watched the large ball of light rise and the sky turn a light blue. He wanted to walk out of the shade of the trees and look at the fluffy clouds, but as he stepped forward, his bare foot was caught in the light and he wailed in pain and fear. Why did his foot burn? He looked down and saw a raw, bubbly burn oozing fluid on his toes and top of the foot. He screamed and ran from the light that was following him too fast! He tripped and fell down a slope and landed in a pile of dead leaves. He continued to cry and scream as he ran deeper into the woods, getting small cuts on rocks and sticks, small streams of blood dripping down his legs and mixing with the blood of his family on his small feet.

Soon he couldn’t see any of the sky and sunlight, but the burn was still pretty serious. So Luffy sat in the copse of two large trees and waited. He was becoming awfully familiar with waiting for what, he didn’t know. He didn’t know how to survive on his own, so what was he supposed to do?

 

Zoro was fleeing from his town and into the woods, trying to outrun the fire blazing through the land and get away from the humans. He ran until his paws began to bleed, and then finally turned back into a human boy with green hair and put on the clothes he had tied to his back on his way out.

He had run miles and miles from his decimated home. His hands were hurt but overall he wasn’t very tired. He was barefoot and had no shoes, but at least he was protected from the sun and kept warm when it was cold with a shirt and pair of shorts. He limped with lightly bleeding feet and went through the forest and heard a child-like wail in pain. 

Part of him thought “not my problem, I need to think for myself,” but the other part was hoping beyond hope that it was another pup from his town. That someone -anyone- else got away. He’d only seen and smelled dead bodies since he fled. He had run past another razed village, hearing nothing, meaning the residents there were most likely in the same shape of his own home.

When he came to the source of the pitiful crying, he saw a blotchy red faced little boy sitting in between two trees with a large straw hat resting on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. His foot was badly burned and it took a moment for Zoro to see the little boy’s slightly sharp fangs when he was screaming in pain. So the kid was a vampire. Zoro wondered if this little kid was in the same situation as him. Zoro felt bad for him. He had blood on his bare feet, not from an injury but from walking through it. Zoro kneeled down next to him.

Zoro looked pitifully at the him and, showing rare emotion, he hugged the the little boy who was wailing louder and getting tears and snot on Zoro’s already dirty shirt. He really wanted the boy to stop crying; it was dangerous to attract attention anywhere on this island at the moment. 

Once he stopped crying, Zoro asked his name. 

“Lu- Luffy,” he hiccuped. Zoro smiled at him and introduced himself as well. 

“Zoro-nii?” Luffy asked, slurring his words like any toddler would.

“Just Zoro is fine, Luffy,” he said, picking up the kid and walking through the forest. Luffy was extremely small and so he was easy to carry. He couldn’t have been older than three. Zoro swerved around the spots of sunlight coming through the canopy of leaves above them. He didn’t know where they were supposed to go, or how to get anywhere with a child who couldn’t go out into the sunlight. 

“Luffy, we need to get you some thicker clothes,” Zoro said after the two traveled together for awhile. It was proving to be difficult to get anywhere other than the deep, dark parts of the forest without the chance of endangering the little boy. Luffy asked why he needed new clothes. He was fine in his comfy pjs right? Zoro calmly explained to him that the sun is bad for vampires, so he needs better protection from it and assured him he could wear his pajamas under some more layers of protection. He didn’t say that the sun can kill him, but told him it could hurt him very badly. 

Zoro wasn’t normally this understanding, and dare say it loving with anyone, but Luffy could be the last being on this whole island who wasn’t out to kill him, and he wanted them to stay together. Neither could live without the other now. They were in this together. To Zoro, being alone was much scarier than being with a noisy attention-attractor. 

Zoro and Luffy arrived at the edge of the forest in the evening, waiting for the sun to go down. Both were exhausted, but Zoro had to stay alert, and warning Luffy ahead of time, he shifted into wolf form, around the size of a regular wolf, not yet massive like the adult werewolves. He had Luffy hold onto his pants while he wore Zoro’s dirty shirt over his red pjs. He was pleased that Luffy did what Zoro asked with no objection. The kid seemed like he could be smarter than he looked, sucking his thumb cutely. 

Zoro looked around for any threats and sniffed the air. He had told Luffy to climb onto him once he laid down and carried him around the abandoned and wrecked town. Humans had spread their disease of hate and violence everywhere they went.

Luffy was petting Zoro’s course green fur as Zoro scouted the town. Luffy sucked his thumb quite a bit, which was cute but also a little nerve wracking. They touched human weapons and debris when they climbed over something or touching everything in the forest. It would be bad if Luffy got sick. Zoro didn’t know what he was doing, but it seemed to be going okay so far. He knew caring for him would be difficult. However, if Luffy got sick, he’d have no clue what to do, plus he didn't know vampire anatomy at all. He didn't even know how to feed Luffy, which was becoming a problem because Zoro could hear Luffy’s stomach rumbling. Luffy didn’t make any impression of being hungry but he barely spoke in the first place. Zoro didn’t know if he was not talking because he didn’t want to, or was just too young to be able to carry out conversations.

After a while of Zoro and Luffy traveling around town, Zoro trying his best to stay out of the areas reeking of dead bodies, they found a destroyed shop of some sort. Zoro set Luffy down and changed back, pulling his shirt up over Luffy’s head and getting dressed. They were lucky to find this place not looted, but then again people running from death usually don’t stop to steal backpacks and candy bars. 

Luffy attached one of his hands to Zoro’s shirt, the other’s thumb still in his mouth as they explored the shop. Luffy’s burned foot was all healed except for a slight pink spot, and it had only been less than a day. Zoro picked up some shirts for himself and a pair of shorts. He found some of the same stuff in smaller sizes for Luffy and a raincoat that went to Luffy’s ankles if he got one of the larger sizes. Good, he thought, this should help Luffy out if they were ever caught in the day time. He was also mindful about Luffy’s hands, so he got two small mittens. 

He found both of them some cheap shoes and stuffed all of what they weren’t wearing into one of two backpacks, both to big for little Luffy, so one would be carried on each of Zoro’s shoulders. He was lucky werewolves were strong, even as children. 

The other backpack was full of first aid supplies and water, which he wasn’t sure if Luffy needed. They found a lot of rotten fruit and some candy, showing that this town had most likely had fairy residents, who loved sweet food but weren’t very good with fresh food. Usually only a few residents grew fruits and vegetables, selling it to those who couldn’t. 

Luffy was given some candy because that’s all Zoro could think of to feed him at the moment. Zoro was even able to find an umbrella which would also help Luffy with the sunlight. He was also able to find a pink teddy bear for Luffy, who was overjoyed to have something to hold onto other than his stiff, over large straw hat. Luffy had a string tied to it around the neck, so it could sit on his back.

They left the shop, satisfied and tired, but they needed to stay awake. The best plan to Zoro was to travel at night and sleep during the day. It was good for Luffy and also for the element of stealth. Zoro had great senses, so he didn’t need the assistance of an abundance of light to travel, unlike humans, the whole islands’ enemy. He honestly didn’t know about Luffy’s senses. He was a vampire, who was supposed to have great smell and eyesight also, but he was so young. He couldn’t even talk properly yet. 

Luffy was exhausted, even though vampires were usually more alert at night, but he hadn’t slept in a while. Luffy yawned, holding his new teddy bear between his chest and arm crossed in front of him while he sucked his thumb. The silence was bothering him, but he couldn’t exactly start a conversation, so he started to hum. Zoro wanted to shush him because to be truthful he was terrified of running into anybody and wanted them to be very quiet, but the silence was bothering him also. 

For a long time, to him, everywhere was full of noise, of screaming and cruel laughter. Zoro reached over to Luffy and held his free hand, making Luffy smile and swing their joined hands back and forth as he hummed. Zoro didn't recognize what he was humming, not sure if it was even a song or just a random tune the little vampire was making up. 

Once the sun was close to coming up, the sky turning a lighter blue, Zoro took of one of the backpacks and pulled out Luffy’s new big raincoat. He gently put it on him, telling him kindly to raise his arms, and they walked into the woods. Most of the big island was made of forest after all, with some mountainous areas. 

They found a tree with a hollow trunk and settled themselves in there, Zoro putting a bunch of fallen branches over the entrance in an attempt to hide themselves. Luffy fell asleep quickly, snuggled into Zoro’s side with his new bear hugged to his chest. It took a little while for Zoro to fall asleep. He kept hearing things like branches swaying, or birds, or animals running in the underbrush near their tree. Once he finally did fall asleep, he was plagued with nightmares about he and his father running through the streets of their town, fleeing from the humans, trailing blood from open wounds. 

Zoro suddenly was awoken from his nightmare to a crying Luffy. It seemed Luffy had been having a nightmare also. He started to wail, fat tears falling down his face. Zoro didn’t really know what to do. He never had a sibling (even he was surprised about how well things were going so far), and he himself rarely cried, so he had no experience of how to comfort someone who was upset. 

He shushed the little vampire and rubbed his back. Luffy’s wails turn into soft sobs and eventually hiccups. Zoro gently guided his hand back up to his mouth so he could suck his thumb again, something that seemed to calm him. Zoro put his arm back around Luffy’s shoulder and pulled him close. He was somewhat proud of himself for calming the kid down and putting him back to sleep. Zoro fell back to sleep without anymore nightmares, snuggled with the small child. 

When Zoro woke up, it was late evening, although it was still too bright for Luffy to go outside their shelter. Zoro reached into one of the backpacks with his free arm, trying to move as little as he could without waking the kid, and took out a chocolate bar, the only type of food the two had. As he ate quietly, he heard Luffy’s stomach rumble again, causing him to make a mumble the word “hungry.” Zoro was pleased to hear him speak, even if it was just one jumbled word. 

He waited until it was dark enough that the sun wouldn’t hurt Luffy, but Luffy woke up before Zoro could. Zoro moved away the branches in front of their tree-cave and led Luffy out, pulling their backpacks out after them. Luffy still looked sleepy, rubbing his eyes with a fist while his other hand automatically went to his mouth. 

Zoro handed him his bear and they began to walk. Zoro had no destination in mind, but he didn’t feel safe staying in one place for too long. He had become paranoid of every little noise and the thought of making any was scary. It was hard to not make noise when Luffy kept mumbling slurred, inaudible words that Zoro couldn’t make out. They both jolted and froze when a deer came darting out in front of them. Zoro looked to Luffy to see if he had gotten scared, hoping he wouldn’t cry and saw him lick his lips. When he voiced his hunger, it wasn’t the word itself. It was a garbled “hurny.” Zoro understood that Luffy must drink animal blood, since only rich vampires were able to buy humans as blood-slaves. That might be a reason for the humans to come, but the same could be said to them when they stole and sold creatures from the island as well. Neither was in the right. 

Zoro told Luffy to wait right there, vowing to do this quickly so the kid wouldn’t wander off, and ran after the deer in wolf form after taking his clothes quickly, catching up easily and killing it. He managed to drag its dead carcass back to where Luffy was waiting. As soon as the boy smelled the blood, he ran over clumsily and started to drink. Zoro tried not to get grossed out by how messy Luffy was with his meal. 

By the end of his meal, his coat and shorts were soaked with the deer’s blood and his face was smeared with the liquid. Zoro wondered how his family kept any of his clothes clean, but that didn’t matter out here. There was no reason they had to look clean all the time since there was no one that needed to be impressed, though the sight made Zoro a little uncomfortable. Then Zoro realized how dirty they both were; they needed a bath. 

Luffy wiped his mouth with his arm, spreading more blood on his raincoat sleeve and walking back over to Zoro. Zoro couldn’t stop Luffy before he picked up his teddy, now smeared with blood also. Well, as long as Luffy didn’t mind, Zoro didn’t care. It only bothered him that Luffy himself looked like the got stabbed or coughed up blood. 

Zoro sniffed the air and focussed on his sense of hearing until he heard some sort of water. He gently took Luffy’s hand and walked towards the sound of water. Luffy was obviously used to being cleaned after a meal, since he pulled off his coat and started to walk into the stream. Zoro had to stop him before he jumped in since it was too deep for him. But feeling the water, Zoro knew it would be too cold for Luffy to go in completely, since winter was coming. Hopefully they would find warmer clothes before then, since the shop they raided didn’t have a wide variety of clothing. 

Zoro shushed Luffy’s whining about not getting a bath as he wiped the blood off him with a soaked shirt. Zoro didn’t understand why he was enjoying taking care of Luffy so much. He usually would have not been so kind and gentle with anybody, let alone a toddler. Maybe it was because he felt useful, or maybe he just missed company or was looking for a new family, since they were both obviously orphans. Zoro had a brother now. He wasn’t alone and he’d make sure Luffy never would be either.


	2. A Brother to Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight fluff ends in this chapter. There are still adorable moments, but it gets darker every chapter, and on fanfiction.net, it's under tragedy. I can't warn that on here, so this is the warning. Enjoy~

Zoro had been traveling during the night with Luffy for two weeks now and knew almost everything he needed to know about him to take care of him. Luffy always woke up exactly when the sun went down, he would point somewhere and jump when he needed to go to the bathroom (thank god he was potty trained), he liked to get in the water instead of washed with a towel, his favorite food (deer first and squirrel second because he could walk around and eat), his teddy bear was now a must no matter where they went or what they were doing, and most important, he could talk and understand a lot of what Zoro said. 

Zoro could hear him make semi-coherent sentences in his sleep, but when he was awake he was practically mute. When he said something like “mama, papa” in his sleep, it would be “pama, mapa” when he was awake, like his brain would mess words up when he was awake on purpose. He only said “pama” “and “mapa” after he woke up. It was sad when Zoro had to tell him that they had gone somewhere else. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him the truth, that his family was dead. Why else would he be have been walking around the island by himself with blood on his feet? 

Zoro had been eating what was left after Luffy drank. It saved time and energy to “share.” Zoro hated eating raw in his normal form, so he changed into a wolf to eat. They had passed through a village that was completely deserted, no remains of any sort of creature. All he could think of about this was since it was centred around a lake, it most likely had been a waterfolk village, and that’s why there were no dead bodies despite it being abandoned with broken houses here and there. Waterfolk turned into water when they died, which is why there were so many flowers. It was tradition to water flowers with a loved ones remains, which caused flowers to bloom oddly. 

There had been edible food growing in the abandoned gardens, since they were much better at growing their own food than the fairies. Zoro made sure not to eat anything that came from an area even close to the weirdly bloomed flowers. It was super obvious which flowers were special since their petals were rainbow and had very large blossoms. 

Zoro also found out that Luffy could eat food other than blood, only it didn’t sate him. He could eat a whole crate full of ripe watermelon and be hungry a minute afterwards. Zoro himself preferred regular food instead of raw meat, but beggars can’t be choosers. He’d always been like that; doesn’t waste anything and takes what he can get. 

One day it was raining pretty intensely, so it was hard for the two to find somewhere to stay and keep dry. Luffy would have played in the rain if the sun wasn't coming up soon; vampires seem to know when the sun was coming up or going down, which is why Luffy woke up and fell asleep when he did. That first day he was really out of whack. Maybe it was because he had been sheltered so intensely that he hadn’t developed the skill to know both when it was time for a vampire to go to bed and why the sunlight is bad.

They eventually found a cave on the side of a small rocky mountain, more like a large hill. The topography of the island was pretty diverse. The elevation was quite random, having mountains that have snow and flat land as hot as you can imagine, but those terrains were around the edge of the land, the middle being mostly forest. There were some minor mountains here and there, so they were staying in a cave embedded in one. 

It continued to rain throughout the day, keeping Zoro awake. He wrapped his arms around a shivering Luffy, who woke up to the loud thunder that had just started. Apparently, Luffy was not a fan of thunder and lightning and was shaking in fear. Usually he slept deeply and only the sun or Zoro shaking him woke him up, but thunder was a different story. 

The small mountain started to get slick and muddy and rocks began to fall in front of the mouth of the cave. A landslide was happening, and if they didn’t get out soon, they’d be trapped. Zoro trusted his instincts, and they were screaming at him to get out of the cave now. He hurriedly put the mittens on Luffy’s hands and pulled the boy’s hood up. He had to get Luffy out but back in shade somewhere away from the sun quickly, since it was still early in the afternoon, and even though it was cloudy, the sun’s rays were still coming through some parts of the clouds. 

There were patches of sunlight out on the flat, muddy land in front of the rocky hill, moving with the clouds. The treeline looked much farther that he had thought when it was dark. He cursed himself for picking this spot in the first place, though it seemed like a good choice last night.

To say Luffy didn’t want to come out was an understatement. He had his own instincts and they told him the opposite of Zoro’s. To stay in the cave, away from the sunlight. He remembered too well the first time he carelessly stepped into the sunlight. Zoro almost ended up having to drag him out screaming. 

“Luffy! I know you don’t want to come out but we will get stuck in there if we stay! I’m here with you, you’ll be okay!” Luffy looked at Zoro and steeled himself for a couple long seconds, then swallowed, grabbing his teddy and nodding hesitantly, snot and tears dripping down his chin. Zoro put his backpacks on and sprinted out, towing Luffy behind him. Luffy was screaming in fear as they ran down the face of the muddy small mountain. If they hadn’t been in such a hurry, Zoro would have taken out the umbrella to give him extra protection from not the rain, but the sun. 

It was nerve wracking to have to dodge the sun’s rays while also trying not to slip in the mud and get buried under rocks. Luffy was crying the whole way, hugging his teddy bear for dear life. His screams of terror whenever he was near a sunny patch was heartbreaking to Zoro. He felt responsible, which was ridiculous - they needed to leave - but he still felt it was his fault Luffy was so scared. 

By the time they made it to the treeline, they were both soaked, their legs and shoes covered in mud. Luffy’s whole face and front was muddy from falling in a puddle right before entering the woods. He was crying loudly and rocking back and forth under a shadow. Zoro got down and kneeled in front of him, then picked him up and walked through the trees, looking for any shelter available, all the while rubbing his back and mumbling comforting words. He could only imagine how scary it must have been being right next to something that could kill him within a few minutes. 

Luffy eventually fell asleep with one arm around Zoro’s neck and the other pressed against his chest with his thumb in his mouth. Usually Zoro could find some place to rest relatively easily, but this place was different. The trees had seemed much denser last night. There were no large patches of trees that they could snuggle in between and be safe under the thick foliage. Zoro had to walk in zig zags at some times because the shadows were so choppy. They were cutting it really close. 

Zoro walked around for over an hour before giving up and making a shelter himself out of semi-thick branches he broke off of trees and peeled long pieces of bark off the trunks for a roof. Luffy was sleeping under Zoro’s jacket as well now, trying to make sure as best as he could that Luffy wouldn’t get burned, as Zoro built a little fort around and above him. Before Zoro fell asleep, he gently wiped the mud off of Luffy’s face, stopping every time Luffy gave a noise, sounding like he was going to wake up. Once the little vampire’s face was clean, Zoro laid down next to him.

After a while, finally Zoro fell asleep next to Luffy, who was sleep talking about the scary sun. Zoro had never thought taking care of someone else would be so exhausting, although rewarding. He had to put Luffy before himself, and it was tiring. He was lucky Luffy was so tiny. Although his legs were small and made him a slow walker, he could be carried easily; he weighed next to nothing. Zoro hadn’t been having any nightmares while he slept with his brother, something that calmed him immensely at night, but Luffy still had them. He still dreamt of the carnage he couldn’t yet identify. He dreamt of his mama screaming and then being shut in the darkness and the silence that followed as he got out and walked down the road. Zoro would hug Luffy to himself when the little vampire had a nightmare and would make sure his bear (named Shanks for some reason, though he rarely voiced its name) was in his arms. For some reason, even though they had only been together for a few weeks, Zoro couldn’t handle the thought of something happening to his little vampire brother. If he lost him somehow, it would crush Zoro. Just seeing Luffy cry had broken his heart.

The two had been together for another week, things going surprisingly smoothly after the rock slide incident. Zoro had decided they should take a break from traveling to who knows where and settle for a little bit. Luffy obviously couldn’t really understand why they stopped walking, so even when Zoro would stop or turn to a village, Luffy kept walking straight. Eventually Zoro ended up having to carry him so he wouldn’t wander off. 

They came across another deserted waterfolk village next to a wide river, Zoro assuming again that everyone had died since there were no remains. They searched every house, most being surprisingly intact. They only settled down in one when they found a very large bed, clean and in a room with a large window, where Zoro could see if anyone was coming towards them. After putting most of their belongings onto the bed, keeping the first aid supplies with them of course, they walked to other houses looking for food. Once again, there were many gardens with fresh fruit and vegetables. Zoro didn’t have any clue on how to cook anything, so they ate the food raw. They also found a well in the back of someone’s backyard and filled their empty water bottles. They had been lucky to not get sick with all the river and creek water they would drink since there were lakes and rivers near the very center of the island, then spreading out to the edges where the rivers met the sea. This was where most of the waterfolk lived. 

Zoro let Luffy have a real bath for the first time in a while after they ate a deer (Luffy was still a messy eater), holding his hand the whole time even though they found a shallow part of the river. Luffy was happily splashing in the water with his feet, getting Zoro’s face wet. He was in the water too, so he splashed Luffy back, causing Luffy to give a small giggle. It was the first time Zoro had heard Luffy laugh and it was adorable. Luffy had wanted to bring Shanks with him - he hated being separated from it - but Zoro had to tell Luffy he couldn’t bring it. Luffy was pouting until they got in the water, but thankfully the bath seemed to melt his pouty mood and make him happy. 

When Luffy started to shiver, Zoro decided they should get out and go back to their little house. He hadn’t thought far enough ahead to get a towel from somewhere, so when they were done, they dressed back into their clothes and walked back to their temporary house quickly so they wouldn’t get a cold in the chilly night air. 

The little boy was overjoyed to have something comfortable to sleep on, and was out like a light once he touched it. Zoro had the best day’s sleep in a long time in that bed. Too bad it was the last for a while.

When nighttime came and Luffy woke up, he heard movement outside before he saw it. He jumped up on the bed and for the first time in over a week, muttered Zoro’s name, waking up the werewolf immediately. Zoro knew Luffy only spoke when he felt he needed to, so he knew something was wrong. Zoro hid them, which had become a self-preservation habit; when in doubt, hide. He pulled Luffy down behind the side of the bed that wasn’t facing the window. Luffy knew to be quiet even before Zoro put his finger to his lips, and he nodded his little head, covering his mouth with his hands.

As whoever had alerted Luffy got louder and closer, Zoro could smell they were humans, and smelled like old and dry vampire blood. Poor Luffy must have recognized the smell because he now had his hand pinching his nose instead of covering his mouth, whether because it smelled bad or brought back bad memories, Zoro didn't know. He put his arm around Luffy and patted his head. 

“Why are we even here? All of the waterfolk are dead. Smoker’s group took care of them. Wish I was in his group; watching them basically melt is satisfying,” a man said and then laughed.

“You know why, Bellamy. Those little footprints lead here,” said one human man irritably. Zoro cursed himself for not thinking about that, although there was no real way to cover up their prints. He also didn’t pay much attention to them since it was always dark out and they didn’t exactly stand out. “I’d be surprised if they are even still alive. I mean, one of the kids must be really young to have such tiny prints.”

“I feel bad for them…” one woman said. 

She got what sounded like a hard slap to the face, surprising Zoro. Humans are evil, they’d proven it to him once again. “Don’t say stuff like that in front of me, Conis. These creatures are evil, kids or not. They must be eradicated. It’s our job and destiny to make humans feel safe again,” said the man who replied to Bellamy. The woman didn’t speak again. 

The footsteps got closer to the front door, and Zoro took a chance and grabbed the closest backpack and broke through the window, Luffy and Shanks in his arms. He sprinted in the opposite direction than where the humans came from towards the closest patch of trees. He was thankful it was dark out so they had some cover, but was in such a hurry didn’t register the smallish group in front of them, and ran right through them. The group of humans were surprised to see a kid and a toddler running through the trees during the middle of the night. But they knew they weren't humans by the speed of Zoro’s sprinting and started shooting what Zoro could only assume were some sort of tranquilizer since the moment he was hit, he began to feel sleepy. A dart hit him in the leg, but he kept running. He only fell when three more were embedded in his back below the bottom of his pack. Luffy made an “oof” sound as Zoro landed on top of him. He laid across Luffy’s small body in a protective manner. Zoro refused to lose consciousness as long as he was with Luffy. 

“Zoro, Zoro! Gots ta go!” Luffy shouted, saying the most amount of words Zoro had heard him ever speak while conscious. Luffy tried pushing up against his chest, but Zoro wouldn’t budge. Luffy was trapped there, and even though he was a vampire, he was still a child and didn't have super strength yet. 

“I’ll protect you Luffy. I won’t ever leave you alone!” Zoro slurred loudly as he was suddenly yanked off the little vampire. “Luffy!” he shouted as he was dragged away by the arm, scraping his legs on the gravelly ground. Luckily his feet were protected, since he insisted they wear all their clothes even when sleeping in case they needed to make a quick getaway. Luffy started wailing and tried getting up and following Zoro, who was shouting obscenities at the humans. Luffy was grabbed by his raincoat - which he wore at all times since he was terrified of the sun even more than before the rock slide incident - and picked up harshly, screaming in fear. 

“Be quiet, monster,” the man who grabbed him, Bellamy, snarled under his breath right next to Luffy’s face. The man’s crazy expression scared him. The little boy was smart enough to stop screaming, but couldn’t stop the sniffles. The woman who had expressed pity for them moments ago stood a couple meters away with a hand shaped pink spot on her cheek, watching the scene sadly. 

Though Zoro was still out of it, he was furious. He started to change back, ready to tear apart these humans scaring the only good thing in his life, but felt something put to his head. He had never seen a gun before, but could tell it was something bad. The people who had lived on this island had been behind the humans in technological advances due to the influence of magic and isolation from the rest of the world, so he had never seen a gun before. 

“Don’t even think about it you stupid mutt,” said the man who had talked to Bellamy before told Zoro with a sadistic smirk. Zoro snarled but changed back into his normal form. 

“Let’s take them back,” a man with a top hat and black hair said to the rest of the group, and they started walking back to wherever they had come from.

Luffy started to cry about losing his bear, not knowing the kinder human woman, Conis, had picked it up for him, even though it had blood stains on it. He was only a toddler, so she felt he deserved some kindness; she didn’t really feel anything for Zoro. He seemed like a rude child, though she shouldn’t really blame him. Humans did most likely kill everyone he knew. 

Zoro was walking, livid with the fact that he now was forced to wear a collar, held by two humans on either side of him. Luffy was being carried under the arm of someone, uncomfortably smooshed between the man’s inner elbow and torso, but at least he could suck his thumb in this position, helping calm himself down, though the sniffling hadn’t stopped. Every few seconds, Zoro would look over and check on Luffy. It was a long walk, he could tell, and was concerned how long it was till the sun came up. It had taken Zoro and Luffy hours just to go down this path from another village and where they were headed had come from another direction. 

The stupid humans stopped for multiple breaks, eating and resting their bodies. Zoro and Luffy rarely had to rest when they walked long distances. Humans were weak. Even though they were resting, they still had an iron grip on Luffy and Zoro. Luffy mumbled “hunry,” pissing Zoro off that they didn’t acknowledge him at all, though he didn’t really expect them to. Usually Zoro would give Luffy some snacks he rummaged from cupboards in houses instead of hunting for something and having Luffy feed off that. Hunting was for meals, not snacks. 

Zoro yanked on the leash trying to get to Luffy. He watched as the kinder woman discreetly handed the little vampire his teddy bear. Luffy’s arm wrapped around it and his thumb entered his mouth again. The woman looked away from Luffy to Zoro and told the man still holding his leash to take a break, since the guy was complaining about his hand cramping. He agreed and handed it to her to hold. She brought Zoro to Luffy, the two hugging and Zoro rubbing his back comfortingly. He whispered encouraging words about how they would be free soon. Luffy expressed concern about the sun with a single word: “Burn.” 

The woman, Conis, heard this and it clicked that the little boy was a vampire. She had expected him to be a werewolf like his... friend, brother? The young vampire had no traits to identify him as one yet. He didn’t have a red gleam in his eyes yet, he wasn’t super fast, given he moved rather slowly, he certainly wasn’t graceful, and there was no interaction between the two regarding mutual dislike, like usual. Vampires and werewolves did not generally get along. She was glad that the werewolf was smart enough to keep the little one in a large, thick raincoat for protection. Even if she told any of the others, they wouldn’t care if he burned to death at all. They would laugh and watch him as he screamed. 

Conis told the others she would be taking them to use the bathroom in the woods, which no one really paid attention to since some of the men had pulled out some booze and were having a good time. She wasn’t going to let them go, but if she went on ahead, they might make it back before the sun came up. She didn’t care if she was hit or not, it just felt wrong to her to let someone so young, human or not, die in such a painful manner when she could do something to prevent it. 

Zoro was confused about this woman’s actions. They walked along the edge of the forest until they found a turn and walked on the road, unable to be seen because of the turn on the road. Why was she being nice? She was a disgusting, evil murderer. 

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked as he carried Luffy.

“I don’t want to see a toddler burn to death. We are almost there anyway,” she said, not looking at either of them. She then asked Zoro their names.

“None of your business. We don’t plan on being taken back to your place you know,” he said as he yanked on the leash, but the woman was stronger than she looked and had an iron grip and he realized this collar weakened him. How they learned about moonstones, he didn’t know, but it pissed him off to no end. These humans just kept violating this island over and over. He started to turn into a wolf, putting Luffy down next to him, but the leash choked him when he transformed even a little bit. He swore loudly and picked Luffy back up, grudgingly walking the same speed as Conis, as she had introduced herself.

She then began to try and have a conversation with him, which wasn’t going anywhere since he refused to answer any of her questions about their situation. She sighed and gave up on it, starting to walk faster because she could see light on the horizon behind them. It had been a very long night for her and she was tired. Zoro also sped up, turning Luffy around so he couldn’t freak out when he saw the brightening sky behind them.


	3. A Brother to Keep Safe

**I stated in the last chapter's author's note that things would get darker. This chapter is still full of adorable Luffy and Zoro moments, but the story is changing more. More characters are coming! Again, minor characters. I tried my best to keep the other's in character, except one, who needed to be rude and annoying for the sake of the plot. I think everyone will be able to guess who it is I am talking about. Warning, this chapter is extremely long in my opinion. Enjoy~**

_Finally_ , they reached some sort of camp. It was made up of fancy tents and looked like a camp preparing for war. A very one-sided one, that is. She pulled them through the camp, towards a certain tent belonging to a certain woman, who saw the world differently, more like how Conis saw the whole situation. The people in the camp looked at them curiously, surprised to see a toddler in the arms of a kid on a leash. Hatred followed once the look of curiosity left in understanding the situation. Zoro glared challengingly at as many of the humans he could make eye contact with.

Once Conis stopped in front of a large tent, she called a name, seeming like both a greeting and a knock on a door. The woman inside called her in. Zoro and Luffy entered the tent just as the camp was bathed in sunlight. Luffy looked obviously sleepy, nuzzling his teddy bear. Zoro heard someone say "awwww" and looked over to see a girl around his age looking at the little one, who had fallen asleep, like usual when the sun came up. Even Zoro was tired; he had fought to stay awake and though the tranquilizer were making him exhausted, he refused to show it. He would not fall asleep and make the two so vulnerable as long as he didn't know what was going on. Who were these people?

The girl had orange hair and was wearing a blue and white dress. Next to her was a boy with blond hair with bangs covering one of his eyes, wearing a plain black shirt and trousers. He looked at Zoro boredly, trying and failing to catch the girl's hand. Zoro hated him already. He glared at the girl and moved Luffy to the side so she couldn't see him so easily. She pouted at this.

"Who do we have here?" a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes asked as she approached.

"Hello, Robin-san. We found these two in a waterfolk's town. The older one is a werewolf and the little one is a vampire. I left the other group because the sun was coming up soon," Conis explained. Zoro noticed the orange haired girl's lower lip tremble when the woman mentioned the waterfolks. It made Zoro suspicious. He also noticed the boy had slightly pointy ears and his eyes were bright purple. Then it clicked. Why was a fairy and one of the waterfolk in a place crawling with humans? The tall woman bent down and smiled at Luffy, making Zoro tighten his hold on the sleeping vampire and turn slightly away from her as well, like he did with the waterfolk girl. The fairy boy scoffed and stuck a lolly pop in his mouth.

"Robin-san, what are we going to do with the little boy?" the girl asked. Zoro immediately took it the wrong way, assuming they would do something like get rid of him or throw him out for being inconvenient. He gave them all a threatening look and held Luffy tighter to himself.

The woman, Robin, smiled and told Zoro there was a bed in the back of the tent, which was quite large. The tent might as well have been a small hut. Zoro walked to the back with Luffy, walking through a metal doorway into a small area with one bed and multiple cots. He refused to leave a vulnerable Luffy alone in a room in a camp full of evil humans, so he laid down with him, telling Robin without words that if she wanted to talk, she would have to come to him, which she did.

Robin walked into the room and sat on one of the cots, looking at the werewolf holding one of his natural "enemies" lovingly. It was refreshing, but also broke her heart since they were only together because of what the humans had done. The two other non-humans followed in and the girl sat next to her on the same cot while the boy lounged on another, still looking bored with everything.

"My name is Nico Robin. I'm one of the people in charge of finding refugees. I'm sorry to say that Nami and Sanji are the only ones we have found-"

"You mean the only ones you've found and not killed?" Zoro spat harshly. He didn't expect Robin to nod calmly to it.  _Evil human feels no guilt..._

"We humans have been very harsh to those who inhabited this island. I don't agree with their ideologies, but I felt I needed to help in some way, so I have been taking care of the children we find. It is the least I can do." Robin sighed. "Will you tell me your names?"

Zoro didn't answer right away. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but this human didn't seem hostile. He looked down at Luffy and sighed. Maybe she could help them. He honestly didn't have a plan on what to do except to not stay in one place. He had no destination he was heading towards, just to keep moving and stay alive.

"I'm Zoro and this is Luffy. And if you touch him, I will kill you," he snarled. Sanji didn't appreciate this.

"How dare you talk to Robin-san like that!" he reprimanded, but Zoro didn't care and didn't look at him, showing how serious he was by maintaining eye contact with Robin.

Robin nodded and said, "I will not touch either of you without permission." She paused and heard Luffy mumble "hungry" in his sleep. She watched in soft eyes as Zoro guided Luffy's hand to his mouth, and then in fondness as the little boy sucked his thumb. Robin then thought of something she was interested in. This werewolf boy seemed  _very_ interesting. He didn't seem like the type that would be so gentle and protective over a toddler. How did he take care of someone so young being a child himself? The way was he acted around others so far was completely different than how he interacted with Luffy. She knew even if they had not just met, she could tell he would have favored Luffy more than anyone.

"Zoro, what do you feed Luffy?" She knew he couldn't feed on human blood, since only the very rich could own blood-slaves and the humans had made sure to kill those painfully and save the slaves.

"I hunt animals for him. He likes fruit and candy also." He paused and stared at the woman, "How is he going to eat if we have to stay here. It's not like you would donate any human blood to him, a  _monster,_ as you people call us." Robin nodded and told him it was a good question and that she'd have to think about that. She hadn't had to take care of a vampire before. Zoro was obviously tired and had a dot of blood on his legs and the low part on back of his shirt, alerting her to the fact he had most likely been shot, maybe multiple times, with a tranquilizer since there was no large amount of blood like a regular bullet.

She got up and told him he should rest and she would wake him later when it was darker. Zoro was a bit suspicious, but seeing the other two children have no negative reaction to this, he curled up under the cheap sheets with Luffy and fell asleep.

"Robin-san, how are you we going to take care of a vampire  _toddler?_ " Nami asked thoughtfully. "The wolf was right, we can't let him feed off humans." Robin smiled at her. Nami had grown to like being taken care of by Robin in just a little over a month, and referred to them as "we," like Sanji, herself and Robin were a real family, which Robin insisted they were. "Usopp isn't going to like this. You only just rescued him from the vampires."

"That is another problem we must solve. For now, let's worry more about our new family members. I favor Zoro's idea about hunting for him. But the question is how do we do it? We can't let Zoro leave here, which I'm sure he is not going to like hearing, but i can't see anyone else wanting to help with this."

"What about the cows? That ranch's owner is gone… He could eat those, right?"

"That's a great idea Nami-chan. But another problem is that both Zoro and Luffy seem to have opposite sleep schedule than we do. Luffy would need to go and eat during the night. I honestly don't understand how a child could take care of a toddler by himself. It's greatly impressive." Nami agreed.

"He's not that great," Sanji mumbled irritably. Stupid dog and vampire. They were going to mess up everything.

Robin and Nami ignored this. "The situation with Usopp will also cause trouble. Luffy doesn't seem to want to drink from any humans, which means he probably never has. We'll need to talk to Usopp about this before the two meet. Even though Luffy is practically a baby, he looks to be around three years old, Usopp might still not see like us on this."

"Why don't we just let them go?" Sanji said rudely. Robin did not like this.

"Do you want those two to die? Most of the humans here are evil. There have been casualties on both sides, so how do you think people are going to treat the two if they run into any humans out there?" Robin asked harshly, causing Sanji to blush and mumble an apology. Even Nami seemed disappointed with him.

Suddenly Nami had an idea. "You know we could just drain a cow and bring the blood here to Luffy. Then he wouldn't have to leave in the middle of the night."

Robin smiled. "Another great idea Nami-chan. Little Luffy said he was hungry, so why not do it now? Then we can introduce ourselves while he's in a good mood." At that moment, Usopp walked in. He was the only human child that seemed to be left on the island, so he was able to go outside without the risk of a violent human getting what he thought was a justified revenge.

"Hey Usopp," Nami said nervously, as a 7 year old human boy walked into the tent. She didn't want Usopp to stop hanging out with them because of a baby vampire; she liked his company. He greeted her also as he headed to the back room, where Zoro and Luffy were supposed to be sleeping. Robin observed him silently, not stopping him, as he saw the two. Zoro was awake and shushing Luffy as he quietly cried. His teddy bear was in his hand while Zoro was hugging him to his body. Luffy became silent when he smelled another human in the room, while Zoro just glared at him. That glare scared Usopp, who quickly turned around and went walking back out of the room.

"Who was that?" Usopp asked nervously in the front room, trying to be quiet and not alert the scary green-haired boy he was talking about him, not knowing he could hear everything they were saying.

"That was Luffy and Zoro, our two newest family members," Robin said, ignoring the scoff that came from the other room. Part of her wished she could have told Usopp about their new additions before he met them, but she felt it was best this way. It would take time for the new duo to assimilate with the others.

"But why is there a baby? How is a baby even still alive here? That's crazy!" Usopp exclaimed a bit louder than he intended to. Nami shushed him, making him blush in embarrassment.

"That idiot was taking care of him," Sanji said, trying to be loud without making it look on purpose. He hated the wolf already and he'd barely spoken to him.

"So," Usopp continued, like Sanji hadn't spoken at all, "What are they?"

"Eh, well, Luffy is only three you know," Nami said nonchalantly.

"What does that have to do with my question?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy is a vampire and Zoro is a werewolf," Robin told him. "It seems Luffy has never tasted human blood. He said he was hungry yet didn't acknowledge me at all. I think it will be fine for us to be around him," Robin said, sounding as reassuring as she could after seeing the color drain from the human boy's face.

"Well that doesn't make much of a difference. Like you said, he's almost practically a baby. Probably never had the chance," Sanji said insensitively. Nami threw him an annoyed look. Usopp didn't appreciate this. "Besides, the kid looks like a total wimp and wolfboy probably won't let any human near him after what they've done. There. Problem solved, you don't have to be anywhere near him." Nami didn't like the choice of words Sanji chose, but he was correct. Zoro indeed looked to be overly protective of Luffy. Usopp still wasn't convinced and still looked nervous about sharing space with any vampire, regardless of who or how old it is. He had been a blood-slave for as long as he could remember. To him, all vampires were evil. He may not have agreed with the killing of everyone who lived on this island, but he felt no remorse or pity for the vampires who "owned" him.

Nami and Robin left a little while later to get blood from one of the hundreds of cows left in a field not far from the encampment. Sanji started to read one of Robin's many books she brought along on the ship to the Monster Island, as the humans called it. She would never refer to it as that around its residents she now cared for. Usopp was drawing in an empty notebook and could hear the faint snoring of Zoro and sleep talking of Luffy. He kept saying "hungry" which unnerved Usopp very much. The two slept for the rest of the day.

Luffy woke up and rubbed his eyes once the sun set, patting Zoro on the head fondly. He was so glad to be with Zoro. He was afraid of being alone and found comfort in being near the werewolf. He knew Zoro had been taking care of him for a while and loved him like family, which he was now in Luffy's eyes. Zoro woke from Luffy's patting, smiling at the little boy. Luffy went back to pronouncing "hungry" wrong, so Zoro led him out of the room, holding his hand. They found the group of three sitting around the front room, now accompanied by the boy who came into the room when Zoro was comforting Luffy. He could only assume the vampire had had a nightmare. Usopp, the human kid (Zoro had heard their entire conversation with his enhanced sense of hearing) was apparently a wimp. Being scared of a toddler. Hmph. Coward. But part of him couldn't blame his fear on cowardice. Being held captive by vampires would indeed be scary, but he still thought being afraid of someone so small and young was stupid.

Zoro kept Luffy to the side facing away from the people in the room but was surprised when the little one walked up to Robin. Robin smiled and pulled out a cup with a wrap on the top and a straw from a ice chest Zoro had never seen. Humans really had much more advanced technology, and he still hadn't even seen the tablet on the desk. Apparently the humans had really gone all out for this massacre and brought solar chargers and a portable cell tower.

Luffy took the cup and walked back over to Zoro and sat down. Zoro gruffly thanked Robin for Luffy's food and was hungry also, but didn't want to say anything. Zoro smelled cooked meat and it smelled  _wonderful_. He had been eating raw meals for what seemed like forever. He saw the food on a plastic table, but didn't want to walk away from Luffy. He had kept getting more and more obsessive over Luffy's safety for the last month since he found him, and last night had increased the obsession even more, so much now he didn't even look away from his brother as often as he had been.

Nami smirked at the desire for the food in Zoro's expression and brought the plate over. Sanji glared at him and bit his candy in half when Zoro didn't thank Nami. She didn't mind; she was distracted by Luffy finishing his cup and immediately sticking his thumb in his mouth. She smiled as Zoro praised him for being neat with his food. Luffy smiled at him, something he rarely did. It surprised Zoro and he smiled back. Usopp however, did not find anything Luffy was doing cute. He just slurped down a bunch of blood and smiled with slightly pointed canines. Sure it would be cute for a human kid to smile like that, but Luffy wasn't human.

Sanji tried to hide his smile. The kid really was cute. Although it was weird he didn't talk. Did he not learn yet? Was his family killed before he was taught?

"Hey wolfboy, does the kid ever talk?" Sanji asked.

Zoro glared at him but answered. "No. He's mute most of the time," he said and went back to devouring the food. Robin found this interesting.

"If I didn't imagine it, I heard him speak in his sleep," she said with her chin resting in her hand which was propped up on her knee.

"I said most of the time," Zoro said, and didn't elaborate further. As Zoro ate, he took in every detail of the room. He was already thinking of ways to escape. He didn't particularly want to kill this human, after all she's been pretty nice to him and Luffy, but he would do anything for his, and more importantly, Luffy's, life.

Robin watched as Zoro's eyes darted everywhere when they weren't focused on Luffy, sometimes narrowing and accompanied by a scowl, like he was seeing something he didn't like. Meanwhile, Luffy was sneaking looks at Zoro's leftover piece of meat. Zoro noticed this and handed Luffy a small piece, which Luffy was able to tear apart with his small teeth, making Usopp, whose eyes hadn't left the vampire, cringe.

Robin decided to try and speak to Luffy. "Hello, Luffy." He looked up at his name and nodded, then looked back down to his hands, which were now sticky with sauce from the piece of steak given to him and had dirt under his fingernails. Both Zoro and Luffy had only bathed under two days ago, but both were smelly. They had only been washing in water and had only found a used bar of soap somewhere maybe twice. "My name is Robin," she continued to talk to him. Luffy looked at the cup and then back at her and nodded, an obvious thank you. Robin was pleased that he seemed smarter than he acted. Probably due to some sort of trauma. She felt sad again for the kids in the room. Their families were almost positively killed, maybe in front of them. Robin looked to see his teddy bear laying on the ground next to him. It was dirty with matted fur and dried blood on it. The coloring, which used to be pink, was now a brownish gray. "Does your teddy bear have a name, Luffy?"

"Shanks," he said simply. The name interested Robin. It wasn't something a child would pull out of their head on the spot, so it must have been named after a person. Zoro was surprised that he spoke.

"Shanks is awfully dirty, would you like me to clean him?" Luffy furrowed his brow and shook his head no.

"He's a vampire, it smells like blood, so he wants it to stay like this," he stated, like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Usopp was not comfortable with the fact that the kid liked having a bloody teddy bear. He knew it was probably from an animal, but it was still blood and just really creepy. But he had to admit Luffy was really cute. He had really big brown eyes and pink cheeks. He had obviously not had his hair washed in a long time, which wasn't surprising given the state his clothes and bear were in. He wasn't the only one noticing how dirty both Zoro and Luffy were.

Sanji was the one to voice it. "You guys stink. Go take a bath." To everyone's but Zoro's surprise, Luffy jumped at this and gave a wide smile, pulling on Zoro's sleeve.

"Now you've done it. He loves baths and gets mad when he doesn't get one," Zoro groaned. He stopped Luffy before the little boy yanked off his clothes. Robin chuckled. She would have told the two to wait until morning, but obviously that wouldn't work with Luffy being a vampire and all. Luffy kept pulling on his coat, which he hadn't taken off since arriving. He also hadn't taken off his little cheap boots. Zoro's thoroughness in his care for Luffy was impressive.

"Zoro, have you ever had a sibling before Luffy came along? You seem to have done a great job caring for him," Robin said nicely. Zoro grunted in response to the praise but didn't answer her question. Robin knew that subject was a dead end at the moment. "Sanji, will you take them to the bathing area?" Sanji was not happy about this.

"Why me?" he all but whined.

"Sanji-kun, you're the one who brought it up," Nami told him hotly. Whining was not an attractive personality trait.

"Ugh, but it's dark out now…" Sanji complained.

Zoro was pissed at his attitude. "So you want Luffy to wait till morning and  _die_  because you're afraid of the dark? We've been traveling in the dark for the last month around the fucking island and you don't want to walk a couple feet because 'it's dark out now'? Just give us a damn map and we'll find it ourselves." Sanji turned red in embarrassment. Zoro was right. It must have been freaky to travel during the night with no light source. Zoro really cared about Luffy. Sanji wouldn't have done that for a complete stranger that your whole species is supposed to dislike.

He was a bit jealous of Zoro's resolve. Sanji was found hiding under a bed in his house when the humans came and murdered everyone he knew. The only reason he didn't fight coming here was because Robin herself was there and she convinced him he'd be safe with her. Part on him felt embarrassed for himself in how easily he followed someone involved with the murder of everyone he knew.

"Fine," he mumbled and led the two out of the tent. Zoro carried Luffy because he was feeling hostility from everyone around him, and he wanted to make sure Luffy was okay. Zoro rarely carried Luffy on his back because he wanted to be able to see Luffy at all times, plus the backpacks were usually on his back, so he carried him with Luffy's chest against his own, like how you would carry a baby. Even for someone without enhanced strength, carrying Luffy wouldn't be tiresome.

The walk to the bath and showers wasn't long at all, and when they got into the tent that had a big tub and a faucet, Luffy was ecstatic. Sanji grabbed them some soap available on a shelf and unwrapped the cheap thing, giving it to Zoro to wash Luffy as he filled the bath with water one they undressed.

As Sanji watched Zoro and Luffy bathe, he just couldn't understand Zoro's desire to protect the little vampire. If Sanji could call their relationship anything, it would be inconvenient for Zoro's part. Zoro must be around Sanji's age, making him younger than a ten year old. Sanji and Nami were forced to act more grown up because they needed to to be able to stay sane in this situation where they can depend on no one, but neither of them took care of someone else like a parent would. They wouldn't know how, but Zoro did. How did these two even end up together? Vampires and werewolves don't live near each other.

"How did you find him?" Sanji asked as Zoro washed the grime out of Luffy's raven locks.

Zoro took his time replying, making Sanji irritated and impatient, but he replied before Sanji asked again.

"I heard him screaming and wailing in the forest with his foot badly burned. I'm pretty sure he stepped into the sunlight. It was obvious he hadn't had contact with the sun before. His feet were bare and covered in blood, and not his own. I think he walked through his village, most likely covered in dead bodies by the way so much dried blood was caked in between his toes." Zoro was silent for a moment, then continued without Sanji saying anything. "I think his nightmares are about his family dying, because he cries 'mama' and 'papa' in his sleep. He's barely spoken since I found him and started taking care of him."

"Why do you stick with him? If he never talks, what's the point? And he must be so much work and really inconvenient-" but before Sanji could continue putting down their relationship, Zoro got up out of the bath and punched him in the face, making Sanji fly back several feet.

"Don't you  _ever_  talk about Luffy like that again," Zoro snarled and then, without another word, turned back to the bath to continue washing Luffy before he could turn around and see Sanji lying on the ground with his lip bleeding, though the little vampire could probably smell it. Sanji wanted to kill the stupid dog but he also felt guilty for talking about Luffy like that, especially since he didn't know if Luffy knew what his words meant. He knew now to not underestimate their bond and Zoro's love.

"He's not inconvenient and you don't need to talk to someone to love them. He is worth it, and it's not like someone like you would  _ever_  understand." Zoro paused and then spoke harshly again. "Tell me, how easily did you go with the murderers who no doubt  _razed_  your home as well? Did you not have to walk past your dead or dying loved ones?" By the end of Zoro's sentence, the words were dripping with sarcasm and contempt. Sanji scowled but felt hurt; those words were what had been eating at his insides for a while now. To have someone else voice it was worse, though.

When Luffy then turned around, Zoro smiled at him, switching gears completely, since Luffy seemed to know when Zoro was upset. He would hug him when he had a rare nightmare or when he could tell Zoro was nervous about something he'd hold his hand. Zoro wondered how smart Luffy really was, how he thinks and sees the world. Zoro already knew he could speak. He just hoped eventually Luffy would feel comfortable enough some day to have conversations with Zoro. Luffy took the soap and insisted that he would wash Zoro now, so Zoro sat down and Luffy lathered him in soap, scrubbing over one spot that had blood dried on it. Zoro was surprised when Luffy motioned to see his leg and back by patting the areas, and washed the dots of blood off where the tranqs had hit him.

After a while of Luffy thoroughly washing the same places over and over, Zoro took the soap and thanked him. He was completely taken off guard when Luffy tried pulling Zoro's head down, so Zoro lowered it so Luffy could reach up and kiss his forehead and hug his arm tightly with his tiny ones. Sanji watched the whole scene in sadness. He really hoped that Luffy hadn't understood anything Sanji had said about him.

The three were walking back to Robin's tent when a few humans came up to them. Zoro recognized then as the group who had captured him and Luffy. This couldn't be good. Sanji didn't know why Zoro looked so furious at the men. Sure, he seemed to hate all humans, but this was intense and personal. This wasn't just hate, it was  _loathe._  Sanji knew wasn't going to be a good situation.

"You got away from us back there. Didn't know the runt was a vampire or I would have kept him out there and made you  _watch him burn_ ," the man who had silenced Luffy when they first got captured said with a sinister laugh. Luffy recognized the word "burn" and tensed. Zoro pulled him to his chest in an iron grip; he wouldn't let these wretched humans tear them apart again. Zoro knew when he could and couldn't win a fight, and this he could not win while keeping Luffy safe at the same time.

Before he had met Luffy, even before the humans came and ruined everything, he would fight no matter if he thought he would win or not. But now that he had someone to take care of, and that someone being right there with him, he knew he had to run. So he did. He sprinted, yelling at Sanji to lead them back to the tent. Sanji was thoroughly freaked. Luffy was screaming in terror against Zoro's chest because he could see the humans chasing them, laughing, over Zoro's shoulder. If Zoro was a human child, they would have caught up in no time, but he was not and could run faster and longer than the fastest human man. Luffy wasn't scared that they were super close, but that they wouldn't stop following. Heads turned as the group ran after some kids in confusion at first, but then started laughing. A rare amount of humans found this not funny. Those few didn't particularly like children screaming in fear, yet they think it's fine to kill their parents all for the sake of their cause to "rid the world of evil". Hypocrites.

Sanji tore into the tent, shouting to Robin about some men chasing after Zoro and Luffy. As the two sprinted through the flap and ran to the back room, Robin left the tent and met the men outside the tent. Robin was a woman known to be smarter and tougher than most of the humans on the island, but these men saw revenge and a stress relief in hurting those monsters. Vampires and werewolves had been the ones to put up the most fight and cause the most casualties, so the people who saw that two of them were now smack dab in the middle of their camp pissed them off. The only reason they didn't kill the two was because of Robin.

Some of the men withered under Robin's scrutiny while others, like the first one the two met, didn't tremble one bit. Robin gave some very serious threats that would be reported to whoever was in change of this whole extermination, but even the person in charge was frightened of Robin. She had once worked with one of the most dangerous men on the planet and killed countless people. She found a loophole though, so was never sent to jail or punished in any way, which earned her the title of "untouchable." The men took her threats seriously, but didn't intend to leave the two monsters alone, it only made them vow to not let Robin know it was them that did anything.

After the men left angrily, Robin went back into the tent to all three kids trying to cheer up Luffy, who was crying in Zoro's lap, hugging his chest. Even Zoro was shaken by the events, but Nami and Sanji didn't comment on his slight trembling. Usopp watched this is shock. He still couldn't understand why a werewolf was taking care of a vampire, much like Sanji wondered before Zoro punched him and gave him his answer. Zoro had to stay strong for Luffy, plus he didn't want that asshole, weakling, and two women to see him upset. No matter what Nami, Sanji and Zoro were doing, nothing seemed to be working, so Robin thought she'd give it a try.

She walked over to her desk and pulled a tablet out of one of the drawers. Of course no one else in the room recognized the object; Robin hadn't even shown Nami, Usopp and Sanji yet. Luffy wasn't paying attention to anyone until he heard some sort of sound coming from the flat, shiny...thing. It was really pretty. Luffy stopped crying and listened to the sounds.

"Luffy, this is called 'classical music.' Do you like it?" Robin asked with a kind smile. Luffy nodded and grabbed Shanks. He then closed his eyes and his sobs turned into sniffles and then eventually soft snores. He fell asleep listening to Mozart. Zoro carried him into the back room and tucked him in, sitting in the doorway like a guard. It was strange to Zoro for Luffy to fall asleep during the nighttime, but he deserved the relaxation after the scary experience.

"So, Robin- _san_ ," Zoro said sarcastically. "How  _exactly_  is this place safer than anywhere else on this island? That ugly ass piece of crap told Luffy he'd like to burn him to death in the sunlight," Zoro said with narrowed eyes, absolutely livid with these humans. "At least out there we could run away. Let us leave the easy way. I don't want to put Luffy in danger by making a breakout attempt in the middle of the night." Zoro crossed his arms are stared at the woman, challenging her to disagree. If she did, then Zoro would have no choice but to leave the hard way. He and Luffy would not be staying in an enclosed space with evil humans with murderous intents surrounding them on all sides if they had no protection. "How the hell do you think you could take better care of him and myself then I have? You people sleep during the night, so how exactly can you help us, who are basically both nocturnal now?"

Sanji was sitting on one of the benches near the tent wall, pretending to be reading Robin's book, but was listening also. Nami wasn't even being discreet about watching the conversation, and Usopp was watching the conversation from as far back as he could possible get from the "doorway." All three of them knew Zoro had a point. It was barely 10 o'clock and they were ready to sleep. Who knows what they'd wake up to? Zoro and Luffy could be gone, either taken by the men Robin had gone and threatened or just have run away. No one would be there to notice them leaving because they'd all be asleep.

Robin thought about Zoro's words for a moment. He was right about everything to an extent. The two would be vulnerable during the night, and they could indeed just leave. If the two slept during the day, they'd be vulnerable as well. Robin would have to leave the tent sometimes, and it wasn't as if Nami and Sanji could protect them; they were weaker than Zoro and even Luffy had better senses than both combined.

"Well, with some simple technology, I can make sure you both aren't attacked or taken away as long as you are in this tent," she said, confusing Zoro with a word he had never heard. Robin went to a cupboard like chest and pulled out some sort of monitor walkie-talkie. Zoro stared at it suspiciously.

"This is a monitor that will alert me to any sound of distress. I will carry one with me around and even in the back room, so if either of you calls for help, I will know."

Zoro saw no fault in this idea. He didn't want to stay, but he had no good reason to say no. "Is there any way to lock this tent? Or is what it's made out of able to be torn?"

"Yes, the tent is made of a new substance. Unless someone has a chainsaw, then it will be very difficult for anyone to cut in without alerting anyone, and there is a lock when you zip it up." Zoro nodded, not understanding what a chainsaw is, but he'd used saws before, so he knew it must be something strong. Robin seemed satisfied with Zoro's decision to stay; she could see it in his eyes.

**Review please!**


	4. A Brother to Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's been caught! Zoro you have to save him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the sadness. You can do it! Make it all the way through! One chapter after this.

**I tried my best to warn readers of the dark content coming on as the story progressed. This chapter is where the warning really applies. I did my best to pull at the heartstrings for this chapter and then next, which will be the last. Enjoy~**

Luffy woke up after only about fifteen minutes of sleep. He wasn't used to during the night, and it obviously threw him off when the next morning he had trouble falling back asleep. During the night, Luffy was allowed to play with Robin's tablet, and even Zoro was watching it work from behind Luffy as he sat in his lap. It looked like some sort of magic to both of them, and lasted all night. They also had music playing on low volume, which Luffy really liked. He didn't really seem to have a favorite except the first song he'd heard, but listened to whatever came on. Zoro did not like some of the types of music and Luffy didn't really care when he would change the song, so they sat together and played with the human technology, and went to bed as the sun came up. It took almost half an hour after getting in bed for Luffy to fall asleep. One of the perks of sleeping at different times of the others was that the two got to use Robin's big bed that was more comfortable than the other cots in the room. It was going to take some time for Zoro and Luffy to get used to sleeping flat. Usually they slept propped up in a sitting position.

Zoro hadn't said a word as he passed the other three as he walked with Luffy to bed. Robin just smiled and nodded at them, waving to Luffy as he looked at her with his big eyes and made a small smile. Ever since they had met Robin, Zoro had noticed Luffy smiled more often. He tried not to take it personally, because of course Luffy would be happier not sleeping on the hard ground and walking all day every day.

The only thing that really assured Zoro that he was still Luffy's favorite was because of how much physical contact and affection he wanted. He would crawl into his lap or reach for his hand quite often. When they were by themselves, living with only each other, Zoro was scared of humans catching them of course, but now that they  _had_ gotten caught and were in what he considered prison, he rarely left Luffy's side. They were only separated when Zoro needed to use the bathroom and Robin would walk him. When Luffy needed to go, he would be carried by Zoro with Robin. He had started burying his face in Zoro's shoulder so he didn't have to see all the humans and more specifically the one who said he'd burn him. Besides being separated from Zoro, sunlight was his biggest fear and worst enemy, even more so than the humans were.

After a week, Zoro had finally started talking to the other two kids, though they were both annoying to some extent because of Sanji's whole personality and Nami's wish to hold Luffy and talk to him. She would tell Zoro off for "hogging Luffy," to which Zoro would snarl at her and say Luffy was his, which would cause Sanji to laugh, Zoro to fight, and Nami to get to Luffy.  _Every. Time._  Though Nami thought the two's relationship was endearing, it was also quite inconvenient for the others. He rarely let anyone touch the little vampire, who could have easily been mistaken for a human child if he didn't drink blood from basically a sippy cup and sleep during the day.

Even Usopp was starting to warm up to the kid, but from a distance. He never went any closer than two meters from the two new additions. The only person Zoro really let touch Luffy was Robin, but she rarely tried to make contact with the toddler, no matter how much she wanted to pick him up and play with him. He was just too cute for his own good. She wished that was how the other humans thought of him.

Conis came sometimes to check on the two she saved. The first time she had come, she never mentioned that after she dropped them off here, the men she ditched punched her in the face and left a horrible black eye. She didn't regret it, though. Zoro even nodded his head in thanks to her when no one was looking. She didn't visit often, though. She was part of the search team to kill any left over people. She may have shown an act of kindness, but was still a murderer, which Zoro would never forget or forgive, even if she were to save them over and over.

The men who chased Zoro and Luffy didn't come into contact with the two again for a while, but they did come again eventually.

It had been a couple weeks of the two staying in the tent, safe because of Robin and feeling secure because of the walkie-talkie monitor. It was closer to sunrise, when Luffy was starting to rub his eyes. Zoro was behind Luffy in the process of shutting off the tablet when he heard something metal clunk lightly on the ground. It was the zipper lock. Zoro turned around too late when he heard Luffy screaming his name. He screamed for Robin into the monitor, but didn't really need to since his scream was so loud it could have woken up the whole camp. Luffy was carried out still holding his teddy bear and flailing his arms. Zoro sprinted after them, positive he could catch up when he was tripped. Usually he wouldn't be so clumsy, but every other thought besides "save Luffy!" was gone. A collar was then wrapped around his neck like when they were first caught similar to how a human dog catcher would lasso something around its neck, but it was a regular strap, not laces with the rock that would hinder Zoro's transformation.

"Give him back!" Zoro roared. The men just laughed, with the man who vowed to burn his little brother to death. Zoro was becoming frantic; the sun was rising soon. He could see the sky lighten. "Luffy!" he screamed. He then started shouting for Robin, praying to no one that she could hear them.  _WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!_

Luffy was crying, being hung by the arm in one large hand. He then started to scream "hewp me!" which broke Zoro's heart because he couldn't do anything! The stupid collar wasn't tearing! He was supposed to be stronger than these people. He was getting desperate as he saw the shadows around them fading fast. Hoping he could break the collar if he changed, he began to turn into his wolf form and yanked on the collar's string with his teeth, ripping it apart. The collar eventually snapped when it couldn't handle the mass inside it getting bigger, though it was painful on Zoro's neck. He bit into one of the men's arm, freaking him out. Humans were so stupid about thinking werewolves could infect them just by a bite. They also thought they couldn't handle themselves in the full moon. Zoro had been fine during a full moon he spent with Luffy. Luffy hadn't even noticed anything different about him during that night. A werewolf could only infect another person or creature on purpose, but this idiot human didn't know that.

The man screamed and the man that was holding the other string bolted. Even the one holding Luffy was unnerved, but he had leverage.

"Come any closer and he burns," he growled at Zoro. He stopped moving and snarled. He may not have been a huge, grown wolf, but he was still the size of a normal wolf and even more deadly since he had intelligence that any normal wolf didn't have. The sun was coming faster, and he knew even if he didn't move like the man told him not to, Luffy would be caught in the sunlight! He crouched to leap at the man just as the sunlight touched Luffy's skin. He began to howl in pain and thrash around in the man's grip, even louder and more pained when Zoro had first found him in that forest, the day they were both saved.

The sun burned Luffy's face, neck and arms. Somewhere in the back of Zoro's mind, he cursed himself for ever letting Luffy take off his raincoat. After a few long milliseconds of Luffy burning, Zoro leapt for him and ripped the man's arm off, gabbing Luffy by the back of his shirt and sprinting away from the now one-armed human. Zoro ran for the dense trees not far from the camp as fast as he could, sprinting on all fours right past Robin, who was infuriatingly late. He looked at her as she shouted that she could help them, but Zoro still ran right past her, too fast for the woman to catch up. Luffy had already passed out from the pain, and hung limply from Zoro's mouth, smoking a bit from his burns, and somehow still gripping onto Shanks. Tears fell down his cheeks while he was unconscious.

Zoro ran deeper and faster into the forest, until he couldn't hear or smell anything from that forsaken camp. He finally stopped when he was so deep he couldn't see the blue sky anymore. He set Luffy down gently and changed back into his normal form. Luffy was healing, but much,  _much_ slower than he had the first time and his breathing was shallow and a bit raspy. When Zoro first found him with that burn on his foot, it was noticeably healing once they were in the shade, but the red tint took longer to fade. Zoro was holding him in his arms, getting a terrible feeling in his chest. Something was wrong. The healing had gradually slowed until it stopped completely.

Luffy stopped his shallow breathing with a final small exhale. "Luffy, wake up," Zoro said quickly and firmly. No response. "Wake up, Luffy, please!" Zoro shouted and gently shook his limp body, but still got no response. He even opened Luffy's small mouth and cut his wrist with his canines and tried to feed Luffy, but it didn't work. Nothing he did worked! Luffy still wasn't breathing, so Zoro started pumping on his chest as gently as he could, becoming increasingly desperate. The people on this island didn't call it CPR, but they still knew how to do life saving techniques. He tried to breathe for him but he was still silent and limp, and the rising of his chest every time Zoro breathed for him got Zoro's hopes painfully up. That he had started breathing on his own and would open his eyes at any moment. But that wasn't the case. After ten minutes of this, he finally gave up.

Luffy was gone, and he was alone again. The light went out of Zoro's eyes and he cried for the first time in a very long time.

**Poor Luffy! Who would do such a thing?! Oh I did.**

**So the ending of the next chapter can be a happy ending or sad ending depending on how you interpret it. It'll be pretty short and it will be the last. I hope you continue to read even though this ending was sad. If you've come this far, I hope you finish one more chapter! Read and review (please no flaming because I killed off the most adorable main character).**


	5. A Brother to Avenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me this is a happy ending, but probably not to all. It's the last chapter, so thank you for finishing the story even though I killed off adorable Luffy.

**Last chapter! Thanks for reading this chapter even though the last one broke some hearts. This one is very short. Thanks for reading my story! Enjoy~**

Zoro sat with Luffy's body in his arms and cried for hours, rocking him back and forth. The only good thing left in his life was gone forever. He had lost everything and everyone. He ran his hands through Luffy's soft black hair and caressed his small face, regardless of the burns he wish would go away. Luffy's face was relaxed and he didn't look like he was in pain, but the burns were what killed him, and Zoro wanted them gone.

Zoro rose and walked deeper into the woods, carrying the toddler's limp body against his chest and humming the first song Luffy had heard and listened to over and over. Zoro knew he should bury Luffy's body, but he couldn't let go of him yet. He just couldn't. It felt wrong to think of going anywhere without a hand to hold or a brother to carry. He had Luffy's teddy bear smashed between both of their chests.

After walking aimlessly for a while, Zoro found a bush full of berries and knew this was a good place to leave him to rest since Luffy loved when they would rarely find blackberry bushes. A memory of Luffy with berry juice all over his face wearing a rare smile was brought to mind and Zoro had to will the image to go away. It was painful. But part of him didn't want it to go, because he'd never see Luffy's smile ever again and he wanted every memory of it he could keep.

He laid Luffy down gently and dug with his hands until he had a decent sized hole, and just stared at it for a while. This felt so wrong, but Zoro knew it was even more wrong to carry him around when he was just a body. Luffy was gone and all that was left was his empty and damaged body.

He eventually gently hugged the little boy and kissed his forehead before slowly laying him down in the hole. Zoro hugged Shanks one last time and placed him on Luffy's chest with his small hands resting over it. He held onto Luffy's hand for a moment, wishing to find the familiar warmth, but when he couldn't, he let it go. Part of Zoro wanted to keep Shanks, the only thing he might be able to remember Luffy by, but where he was going, there would be no point and Luffy had loved it so much that he couldn't separate the two.

Then Zoro slowly buried him, crying silently the whole time. He hated himself when the dirt fell on Luffy's face, so he gently turned Luffy's head to the side so the dirt wouldn't get on his whole face. After the hole was closed, and Luffy was gone from sight, Zoro decorated the patch of dirt with berries and a single rock. No one would ever visit this grave, and even if anyone ever wanted to, they could never find it. No one deserved to find it.

The grief was pushed to the bottom of his heart as fury welled up inside him. He didn't care about himself anymore, but he needed those humans to pay. He didn't even find anything wrong with killing Robin. It was partly her fault. She promised that she would protect them, and even when she was in the other damn room, she came too late. Luffy's fate was sealed the moment the sunlight touched his body. Zoro began his march back to the camp, knowing it would be his final destination and not caring one bit.

By the time he reached the camp, he was already in wolf form. He walked to the edge before taking a huge breath, and ran into the camp, massacring as many evil humans as he could. It was for his family, his friends, the whole island and finally, for Luffy.

The ground was splattered with blood, Luffy's murderer dismembered and disfigured. He ripped off limbs, bit into necks, mauled chests and faces. This went on for only about ten minutes, but Zoro was so fast and vicious that he killed at least a hundred humans. Their blood was disgusting, like they all had a disease. No, they were a disease. All of them. He even saw Robin, but as he turned to her, he was shot. Right in the back. He turned back around and slit the throat of his shooter with his claws. More guns were fired, hitting Zoro, but he felt no pain. The moment he buried Luffy, his body had become numb.

Zoro laid on the ground, bleeding heavily from all over his body, his green fur matted with red. As he became delirious, moments from death, he saw his family and friends standing in front of him, along with Luffy in the arms of another woman he could only assume she was his mother who was holding the hand of another man. Luffy was smiling at Zoro, swinging a clean, pink Shanks in one hand, with his other's thumb in his mouth.

" _Mom… dad…_   _Luffy…_ " He thought, eyes getting teary. " _I'll see you soon_ …"

And so Zoro died with a smile, but to anyone else, it would look like a snarl. He was going to see him family again. He just hoped the disease that is humankind on this island were somehow eradicated, like they should be. He hoped so much that there was somebody left to avenge everyone's death. But Zoro was peaceful, with his family and his little brother beside him, all smiling.

The two were happy, together again. Forever.

**I tried my best to make it see very sad. But, to me, that was a happy ending. They ended up together again, peaceful with their families. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction! Please review.**


End file.
